fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
Winx Club (Bubbles8218 Version)
And it's gonna only run from Seasons 1-3 and the first movie, and in a twist, I'm having Roxy and an eighth Winx Club member join in Season 2. And a seventh and eighth Red Fountain member join in Season 2 as well. And Daphne will be restored to her real form in the end of the first movie instead. Cast (Seasons 1-3) Bloom: Therru (Tales from Earthsea) (Her powers are from the Dragon Flame and fairy form color is blue) Stella: Princess Camille (Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland) (Her powers are from the sun, the moon, and the stars and fairy form color is orange) Musa: Sora Takenouchi (Digimon; Season 1 form in Seasons 1-2 and Season 2 form in Season 3) (Her powers are from music and fairy form color is red) Flora: Crysta (Ferngully: The Last Rainforest) (Her powers are from flora life and fairy form color is pink) Tecna: Kiki (Kiki's Delivery Service) (Her powers are from technology and fairy form color is purple) Aisha: Nadia la Arwall (Nadia: The Secret of Blue Water) (Her powers are from Morphix, a magic sticky water substance, and fairy form color is green) Roxy: San (Princess Mononoke) (Her powers are from fauna life (Animals) and fairy form color is white) Eighth Winx Club member sharing the role of Roxy: Satsuki Kusakabe (My Neighbor Totoro) (Her powers are from light and darkness and fairy form color is yellow) Icy: Hunter J (Pokemon) Darcy: Sedusa (The Powerpuff Girls (1998)) Stormy: Azula (Avatar: The Last Airbender) Prince Sky (Brandon): Arren (Tales from Earthsea) Brandon (Prince Sky): Little Nemo (Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland) Riven: Matt Ishida (Digimon; Season 1 form in Seasons 1-2 and Season 2 form in Season 3) Helia: Zak Young (Ferngully: The Last Rainforest) Timmy: Tombo (Kiki's Delivery Service) Nabu (Ophir): Jean Raltique (Nadia: The Secret of Blue Water) Seventh Red Fountain member: Kanta Ogaki (My Neighbor Totoro) Eighth Red Fountain member: Ashitaka (Princess Mononoke) Knut: Ogremon (Digimon) and the Gangreen Gang (The Powerpuff Girls (1998)) Ancestral Witches: Stays the same Mirta: Kari Kamiya (Digimon; Season 1 form in Seasons 1-2 and Season 2 form in Season 3) Lucy: Misty (Pokemon) Kiko: Terriermon (Digimon) Professor Faragonda: Rosalina (Super Mario Bros. franchise) Professor Griselda: Amelia (Treasure Planet) Professor Wizgiz: Popple (Mario and Luigi series) Professor Palladium: Wizardmon (Digimon) Daphne: Stays the same Professor Avalon: Yupa (Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind) Professor Concorda: Princess Celestia (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) Fairies of Alfea: The Mane Seven (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) Professor Saladin: Stays the same Codatorta: Leatherhead (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987)) Athena: Stays the same Jared: Stays the same Knights of Red Fountain: The Stallion Seven (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) Professor Griffin: Elsa (Frozen) Professor Editrude: Moana Professor Zarathustra: Stays the same Professor Discorda: Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Witches of Cloud Tower: The Dazzlings (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) Lockette: Arrietty (The Secret World of Arrietty) Amore: Sadness (Inside Out) Tune: Biyomon (Digimon) Chatta: Joy (Inside Out) Digit: Jiji (Kiki's Delivery Service) Piff: Disgust (Inside Out) Seventh Pixie: Mini-Totoro (My Neighbor Totoro) Eighth Pixie: Luna (OC wolf fairy character) Mike: Miles Shortman (Hey Arnold) Vanessa: Stella Shortman (Hey Arnold) Extra with Miles and Stella: Arnold Shortman (Hey Arnold) Mitzi: Vicky (The Fairly Oddparents) Macy: Tootie (The Fairly Oddparents) Erendor: King of Enlad (Tales from Earthsea) Samara: Queen of Enlad (Tales from Earthsea) Diaspro: Stays the same Ninfea: Queen Clarion (Tinker Bell) Jolly: Mabel (Kirby: Right Back at Ya) Livy: Iridessa (Tinker Bell) Zing: Batty Koda (Ferngully: The Last Rainforest) Pixie Village inhabitants: The Fairies of Neverland (Peter Pan) Cast (Season 2-3) Klaus: Tatsuo Kusakabe (My Neighbor Totoro) Morgana: Yasuko Kusakabe (My Neighbor Totoro) Artu: Yuki (OC character) Extra with the Kusakabes: Mei Kusakabe (My Neighbor Totoro) Oritel: Sparrowhawk (Tales from Earthsea) Miriam: Tenar (Tales from Earthsea) Bartelby: Jijimon (Digimon) King Radius: King Morpheus (Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland; Instead of divorced, Camille's mom is, instead, deceased) Ho-Boe: Toshiko Takenouchi (Digimon; Sora's dad is also deceased) Kiki's parents: Aurora and Phillip (Sleeping Beauty) Matt's parents: Hiroaki and Nancy Ishida-Takaishi (Digimon) Matt's brother: TK Takaishi (Digimon; Season 1 form in Seasons 1-2 and Season 2 form in Season 3) Nemo and Tombo's parents: Squall Leonhart and Rinoa Heartilly (Final Fantasy VIII) Zak's parents: Pocahontas and John Smith (Pocahontas) San's adoptive family: Moro and her wolves (Princess Mononoke) San's real family: Cloud Strife and Aerith Gainsborough (Final Fantasy VII) Miele: Marlene Wallace (Final Fantasy VII) Crysta and Marlene's parents: Barret Wallace and Tifa Lockhart (Final Fantasy VII) King Teredor: Captain Nemo (Nadia: The Secret of Blue Water) Queen Niobe: Electra (Nadia: The Secret of Blue Water) Ashitaka's sister: Kaya (Princess Mononoke) Ashitaka and Kaya's parents: Cid Highwind and Shera (Final Fantasy VII) Cast (Season 1 only) Lady: Lady and Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) Water Nymphs: Stays the same Cast (Season 2 only) Darkar: Malefor (The Legend of Spyro trilogy; Both human and dragon forms) Kerbog: Devidramon (Digimon) Amentia: Stays the same Sponsus: Stays the same Enervus: Stays the same Quoeda: Stays the same Yoshinoya: Stays the same Cast (Season 3 only) Valtor: Myotismon (Digimon; With his monster form being Malomyotismon) Maia: Neytiri (James Cameron's Avatar) Buddy: Spike and Ember (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Arcadia: Piximon (Digimon) Ancient Ones: Stays the same Cassandra: Lady Tremaine (Cinderella (1950)) Chimera: Drizella Tremaine (Cinderella (1950)) Extras with Tremaine and Drizella: Anastasia Tremaine and Lucifer (Cinderella (1950); Although Anastasia turns good after almost getting left behind by the dragon attack on Enlad and was saved along with Morpheus by Camille and she ends up helping to stop the marriage between Tremaine and Morpheus) Galatea: Zoey Hanson (Mew Mew Power) Cast (Movie only) Mandragora: Queen Narissa (Enchanted) Winx Club Season 1 (Bubbles8218 Version) Winx Club Season 2 (Bubbles8218 Version) Winx Club Season 3 (Bubbles8218 Version) Winx Club the Movie: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom (Bubbles8218 Version) Category:Fan Fiction Category:Winx Club Fanmakes